What Happened To You?
by summmmmer
Summary: This is about an OC (Butter's little sister) who falls in love with Kenny. Butters is in love with Kenny as well, and beats his little sister because she likes him. This is my first story, so sorry if it's terrible. OC's name is Olivia. KENNYxOC and hints of Bunny. Rated M for a reason. The cover pic no relate. I will submit when I can.
1. Chapter 1: Introoooo

_A.n. and warning: Hi there everyone! This is my first fanfic, like ever. I'm sorry if it isn't that good. If you like it, leave a comment. Any ideas? Same thing. This is rated M for a reason. There will be inappropriate scenes later on, just kissing in this first chapter. Some violence in the next. Cuss words all over. Don't like it? Quit reading! The pairings are Kenny and an OC, with hints of Bunny. um... okay, sorry for boring you with this. You can read now._

My name is Olivia Stotch. I am Leopold's little sister, or as you may know him, "Butters." I don't really like that name though. I'm not blond like my brother, well I am naturally. I dyed my hair black a couple of summers ago, keeping the ritual of dying it again every six weeks. I'm kind of short, or at least shorter than Leo. I'm only two years younger than him. He is 17 and I'm only 15. I want to have friends like his, besides the bullying from Eric. I try and try, day after day to convince Leo to let me hang out with him. Today he finally gave in. I wish he hadn't. I stood with him at the bus stop, and some of his other friends met us there.

"Oh, hi Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric. I don't think you've met my little sister, Olivia." I was hiding behind him, and when he said my name, he sort of moved to the side and gestured towards me. I waved at them, and they all said hi but Eric.

"Why the hell did you bring your stupid ass sister to the bus stop? I don't want her hanging-"Eric screamed. He just looked at me and stopped. He seemed sort of mesmerized by me, but I had let it fly. I didn't really care, not about Eric anyways. No, I care about someone different, who most definitely doesn't like me back. Kenny McCormick. I know I know, you're thinking 'He's the poor kid! Why would you have a crush on him?' To be honest, I really don't know when this happened. I hadn't really seen Kenny since a few days ago. I hadn't met him face to face before. I just watched when him and Leo talk. He always wears an orange parka, and keeps it tight on his face. I can understand him when he talks though. I had only seen his face once before. He hadn't really wanted to come over anymore. I knew my brother had a crush on him. The other day he kissed him, and it lasted for a couple of seconds. I had to restrain myself from just running at Leo and pummeling him. Kenny is mine! Now you're thinking, 'He's a whore, he doesn't date, or kiss, or anything!' After my brother kissed him, he just got up and left.

It was quite warm out that day, and I noticed that Kenny didn't have his parka on. That was the perfect opportunity to get a good look at his face. I turned towards him, and just froze. He is so handsome! His messy blond hair, his bright blue eyes, and that perverted smile on his face that made it seem like he would do anything that moves. He turned towards me a bit and looked over, and our eyes met. I blushed and looked away immediately.

"You know Butters? Your little sister is really cute." Kenny stated. That had made me blush even more, so I started hiding my face in my hands, pulling the sleeves down even more.

"Oh uh- you really think so?" He responded.

"Yeah, I could just take her to my house and fuck her right now. God, she's hot!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my little sister like that! She's too young for you anyways!" I peeked out from my hands and saw Kenny staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. I felt my face getting even hotter, even though I didn't think it could get redder.

"Dude, lay off Butters and his sister. That's really fucking gross. She's two years younger than us all." Stan said to break the tension. After that, I couldn't take it anymore.

"C – Can I talk to you Kenny?" I whimpered. Leo looked at me like I was crazy. He started to say something, but I turned around and slapped him hard in the face. "I can take care of myself Leo. You don't need to protect me!" I screamed as I dropped my bag and ran off. Leo couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. He stood there in shock, as Kenny volunteered to look for me. I just kept running, until I saw my house. I took a sharp right just before my house into the forest. I found a tree that looked secluded and put my back to it. I didn't know if anybody followed me. I slowly slid down the tree. 'What the hell did I just do?' I thought to myself. 'I just hit my brother… hard! God, I'm such an idiot.' I heard the crunching of someone stepping on twigs and leaves. There was someone was coming.

"Olivia? Are you in here? Oliiiiivia!" It was Kenny. Oh how I wanted to just run out from my hiding spot and throw myself at him. Let him do whatever he wanted to do to me. I seriously considered it. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. He was getting closer. Then, he walked around my tree. He looked down at me and offered his hand to help me up, and of course, I took his hand.

"What the hell? Why did you run away?" He questioned.

"I – I – I really li-"I couldn't even finish. I just started crying again as I bowed my head and put it in my hands.

"What? You can tell me anything. I won't yell at you or hurt you." I was looking down at my feet when he said this. He started to wipe the tears of my face. I slowly looked up at his handsome face, but then looked away again. I wiggled and squirmed trying to get away, but he had put his hands on either side of me. "You know, I do think you are pretty, especially your eyes. They're the perfect shade of green. I've never really met you before. I've seen you around your house, but you never say anything. How come? You know you could have at least said hi to me."

"I- I kind of have an um- c-crush on you, but I know my brother likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you…" I say in a low voice. "… and I saw him kiss you…"

"Oh, well um…" He says as he moves his arms from either side of me. He's looking down at my feet. It looks like he's about 3 or 4 shoe sizes larger than me. His feet are around mine, as that feels kind of comforting.

"I better go. I've got to go get my backpack, and I don't feel good. I'm just gonna go home. My parents don't care about me or what I do." I turned and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to face him, and he looked down at my face.

"I really do think you're beautiful." He smiled as he said this. He put hand in my hair, bushing through it. He put his other hand on my cheek as I blushed. "And when you blush, it's really cute…" I just wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't move at all. I was still staring up at him, looking right into his. Those blue eyes, gosh, I love them. Finally, he leaned down and put his lips to mine, not too hard. His hands are both in my hair now, taking small strands and twisting them around his fingers. I didn't try to resist. I wanted this. I moved my hands from my sides and put them around his neck, pulling myself up a bit. I don't know if his eyes were closed or not, but mine were closed. I really don't know how long it lasted, maybe only a few minutes, or a few hours. But I didn't really care. I liked it a lot. Finally he pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his eyes particularly. I wasn't paying attention to his mouth, but I could see in the blue pools on his face that he was smiling. "I like you a lot Olivia. Can I call you Livy? I think it suits you." He was still smiling, and I could feel that I was blushing.

"Yeah, you can call me that. Umm, do you have a phone, or a watch? My phone is in my backpack."

"Oh, yeah. Its 8:05, we better get going. Don't wanna be late. Let me call your brother, see if he left your backpack at the bus stop. Okay?"

"Sure…" I can hear him dialing Leo's number, then it ringing up at his ear.

"Hey Butters, I was wondering if you left your sister's backpack at the bus stop… And mine? ... Okay, thanks, bye…" BEEP. I look at him and raise an eyebrow, asking with my eyes what my brother said. "Oh, he said that he left both of our backpacks at the bus stop. Let's go get them, k?" I turn towards the entrance to the small forest, when I'm stopped. Kenny is standing in front of me, smiling. I smile back. Then he puts both his arms around me and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Let me goooooooo!" I yell playfully, lightly pounding on his back and kicking. Geese, I picked a good day to wear shorts instead of a skirt! He walks towards the entrance and towards the sidewalk. Once we get to the sidewalk, he sets me down.

"Are you still not feeling well? You can go home. I'll bring your backpack by later." He asks.

"I'm feeling better, its fine. Let's go, I'll race you!" We run down the sidewalk, laughing. As we reach the bus stop, he stops and leans down, putting his hands on his knees taking deep breaths. I slow to a walk and find our bags, grabbing both of them. I start walking towards the school, with his bag on my back, and looking for my phone in my own bag. I pull it out and check the time. 8:15. Crap, only ten more minutes till school starts. I turn around and see that he's chasing behind me to catch up. I tell him the time, and he says to run, even though the school is like, 5 minutes away.


	2. Chapter 2: Goddamn That Hurts

_A.N. Okay... where did I put this fucking gun... oh, here it is!_

_*hands gun to you*_

_murder me now please. I obviously fail at updating. Like seriously... I completely forgot about it and started writing a new one... Well, fuck me in the ass here it is. The tenses are fucked as hell. I will change that shit when I have a chance. This will be updated when ever I have a fucking chance. _

_*face palms for so much swearing in just the Author's note*_

* * *

After school, Leo meets me at home, in the kitchen

"Wha-what's happened to y-you Olivia? Why d-did you h-h-hit me? Y-you used to b-be so innocent! I-I miss th-the old y-you." Leo said to me, almost crying.

"I'm sorry Leo! I really didn't mean to hit you, I just kind of have a crush on…" I start to fade out.

"WHO? WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE YOU DO THAT TO ME? … I'm sorry Olivia, that wasn't very nice of me, it won't happen again, I promise. Forgive me? But just please tell me who it is."

"I-its," I start to stutter, I don't want to tell my brother, he defended me from Kenny, even though I didn't want that. I couldn't tell him that Kenny was who I had a crush on. I sighed. "It's Kenny!" I blurted out, without thinking. I covered my mouth right away. I looked up slowly, not wanting to get the death look. You know what? Let me fill you in something. Leo has changed a lot since fourth grade. He's not a wimp. (No offence Leo…) He takes responsibility for what he actually does, not something he didn't. When he's really upset, or sad, or whatever, he acts like he did back then. He gets an aggressive side to him though. If you actually upset him, like a lot, he'll hurt you. Seriously. I'm scared that is what's going to happen. Then it comes. He smacks me hard. Like really hard. I really don't remember much after that, until I woke up. I think it might have been an hour or two. By the way, I forgot to mention that our parents are away for the week, and they can't ground Leo. No can stop him if he wants to hurt me for the whole week. I woke up on my bed, thinking that maybe he felt bad for what he did, since I passed out, and he put me to bed. I attempted to move my arm to move the hair from my face, but couldn't. I tried the other arm, but the same thing happened. I looked up to see that I was handcuffed to the bed. 'What the heck?' I thought to myself. Maybe my feet were free, I tried to pull my knees up, but there was resistance. 'My brother wouldn't do anything like this to me, never!' Then I heard the door open. Leo was just standing there, with a whip in his hand? Where did he get that?

"Leo, why am I handcuffed to the bed? What's going on?" I frantically questioned. He walked closer, not saying a word. "Leo?" I was scared, really. Why did he have a whip? Was he going to hurt me? Finally, after a minute or two of me with a frightened look on my face while he just stood there looking at me, he said something.

"I'm sick of it Olivia. I'm done with this. That was the last straw. You shouldn't be such a whore." Wait, did I just hear him right? He called me a whore!

"I- I'm not a w-whore Leo. Why would you think that? Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry Leo…" I trailed off, closing my eyes trying to push the tears back. Then, it happened. I heard the crack.

"AHHHH! Leo! Why?" I screamed, crying. He had hit me in the face with the whip. It hurt so badly. I could feel blood rising to the surface, dripping down my face. He hit me again, this time in the stomach. He just kept hitting me, over and over again, everywhere on my body. It seemed to last for hours. Then, he just reached into his pocket, grabbed a key, and unlocked the four cuffs. He just walked away after that, leaving me there. I lay there, thinking. Why would he do that? Why? After an hour or so, I slowly got up and went to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing the five or six cuts in my face. I grabbed a towel and wet it, cleaning off my injuries, not even bothering to cover them. I would have to put some concealer on tomorrow morning to cover the marks on my face. I would just wear a jacket and long jeans to cover the other marks.

* * *

_A.N. again: Sorry for the small chapter! Just follow so you know when the next update is! And please comment with what you think is stupid as hell and what you love or whatever. Byeeee til next timeeee_


End file.
